


Sunshine in the Night

by Sylveranty



Category: Breach: The Archangel Job
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylveranty/pseuds/Sylveranty
Summary: Based on the scene at the end of Breach: The Archangel Job chapter 3 where the love confessions happen. Borrows events and actual dialogue from the game. The scene is extended and personalized to my female Raphael, Robyn. From Gabriel's perspective.
Relationships: Gabriel/Raphael (Breach: The Archangel Job)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Sunshine in the Night

# Sunshine in the Night

A half hour.

According to Raquel, currently the personification of patience itself, he had been staring at this door for a half hour. It was white in colour. The door was new, no bullet holes or scratch marks were on it, which wasn’t too surprising as the old door had been thoroughly annihilated back when it was still him, Michael, and Raquel living here. It was an utterly boring door, yet Gabriel kept staring at it as if it hid a great mystery. Every now and then, he tried to knock to finally inform the apartment’s resident of his presence, but lowered his hand every time.

His visit was supposed to be a mere quick check-up. Knocking on the door. The door would open and hopefully reveal an entrancing pair of blue eyes and a delightful smile. There was a chance that Mouse would open the door instead, which would be a disappointment. But he’d manage, somehow. He always did when something happened not according to plan or against his hopes. He had to. But if indeed Robyn were to be the one to open this impenetrable door, he’d ask if she was alright, ask her to be careful and on the lookout. He did hope that she would answer she was alright or at least managing, that she perhaps was working the past days through with Mouse. Anything positive, anything that meant she was well and was adapting to the Archangel life without major problems. Anything that could calm the inner unrest he had been feeling for hours. 

After all that had went down these past few days – infiltrating the VAMcorps Tower to kidnap Andrew Brochard, Rook and Bishop delivering him to Death’s doorstep, the shootout with the FBI, the encounter with the FBI agent Megan House just earlier this very day – he had been unable to sit still and attempt to rest his wounds under Raquel’s scrutinizing eye. He had been staring at documents and plans and reports for hours without actually reading a single word. He felt too restless, his body ached too much to think clearly for long. His thoughts kept returning to Robyn, her melodious voice, her bright laugh, her warm and firm embraces she kept surprising him with. Her desperate cries and tears when his blood was seeping through her fingers onto the cold floor of the taco van.

Gabriel winces at the memory of his most recent almost death. It wasn’t so much the fact that he had been too close to bleeding out and being gone for good, that had happened before and it would likely happen again. He certainly didn’t enjoy dying, but it was an occupational hazard he had learned to accept long ago. No, it was her reaction that made this memory so painful.

Robyn had been agitated ever since she patched him up and seeing the extent of his injuries after her surprisingly bloodless yet effective talk with Andy. She wanted to return to the Mill as quickly as possible to get him treated properly. He had been too stubborn to retreat yet though, they first had to confront the assassins coming after them. They couldn’t risk leading them to the Mill. When Bishop almost shot Gabriel dead on the spot, Robyn’s face grew pale in terror and fear. Still, she kept her cool when Rook appeared, assessing the situation and following his lead by successfully talking down Rook. She was amazing, primarily attempting to diffuse precarious situations with her silver tongue and charm before going into the offense. And with Rook, her gorgeous looks and those disarming puppy eyes were probably many times more effective than a barrel to the head would ever be.

When they then ran from the cops, she covered him and supported him as his body grew weaker. In the van, she wouldn’t be fooled by him trying to shrug off a fucking shot through the chest as a minor injury. She was there right above him, pressing the jacket of her Archangel uniform on his chest, alternating between ordering Rook to drive faster and muttering unintelligible words to Gabriel. His memories of what happened until Raquel reanimated him were fuzzy or non-existent, though he seemed to distinctly remember her screaming at Rook, for Mouse, for Raquel, crying. 

Then came the defibrillator, Raquel’s k.o. slap of the month, Rook and Bishop being as unfazed by the whole ordeal as ever, a lot of icy coldness and numbness in his body, and then… a distraught, warming hug and tears wetting his shoulder. If it hadn’t been for the fact that he was in desperate need for further treatment, she would’ve probably held him for much longer. Gabriel saw that her face was red and puffy when she stepped back, her uniform and hands covered in his blood, an image that imprinted itself into his mind with the force of a battering ram, pushing older distressing memories into a cellar and barraging the door.

Gabriel could handle the physical pains of his body, no matter how grave. But the expression of pain and fear on her face in that moment kept coming back to haunt him in daydreams and whenever he ended up nodding off. He didn’t want to see this face on her ever again, but knew it was more than likely that it’d appear many more times in the future… or would disappear if she grew numb to the cruelty of their profession. He grimaces at the thought.

His focus shifts back to the door presently in front of him. At this moment, it might as well be one of the indestructible top-security doors in the VAMcorps Tower, with an added “can’t touch this” barrier. It shouldn’t be this difficult to just knock on a simple door and ease your own mind by checking up on the person who’s been the focus of your thoughts for days, should it?

But what if she was asleep already? She probably wouldn't hear the knocking then, and he definitely wouldn't want to wake her up. She deserved to get some rest, she would need the energy for what was to come. Maybe she didn’t want to see him. Maybe she already had a visitor. Someone of her crew. Or Rook. They seemed to have gotten quite close in the few days they’ve known each other.

Gabriel didn’t want to continue that line of thought, but he also knew he couldn’t stop himself from overthinking. He was overthinking, right? He had noticed that Rook had quickly entered the circle of people Robyn liked to shower with hugs and other physical displays of affection. But that shouldn’t concern him, right? That he wasn’t the only one she did that with? Why did it nag at him so much?

She often hugged Mouse. _“He's basically my little brother,”_ she might say.  
She had started to hug and touch Rook, sometimes playfully, sometimes more softly and too intimate. _“Well, he's a bit... maybe like your really crazy cousin who will either someday kill you with his crazy ideas or you're going to shoot him in the face because he's annoying as hell, but you can't help to just like him a lot,”_ she once tried to describe it to Mouse while they were resting at the Mill.

Mouse was obviously chosen family to her, they’ve known each other for many years now. Somehow Rook had managed to Speedy Gonzales his way into the “family”-zone as well with his craziness. Or was it something else with Rook?

Gabriel knew by now that Robyn liked to be physically close to the people she held dear. She seemed to like hugging him as well, taking any opportunity that came up. Whenever she noticed that his batteries were drained empty, she’d envelope him in a cosy, warm, and energizing embrace, as if she was his personal recharger. Did that mean he was in the familyzone as well? An older brother perhaps, another cousin? A fath-… No. This line of thought was going nowhere pleasant. It was idiotic, really. He truly was overthinking, which was much easier to do than knocking on the taunting door in front of him

_Alright, this is getting pathetic. Just knock already and get it over with! You can drown yourself in ridiculous what-ifs in your office, or better, drown yourself in work._

Gabriel sighs and tries to steel himself. Just as he raises his hand in an attempt to knock at the door of doom for the tenth time, the door suddenly swings open.

“Y’know, if you stare at the poor door any longer, it's going to start to cry and ask what it's done wrong to get the silent treatment.”

Gabriel freezes mid-movement. He hadn’t anticipated that she’d open the door herself. Slowly he lowers his hand and opens his mouth to say something but his words fail him. All he could do for the first moment was to stare at her with an open mouth and being glad that his ever smiling mask hid his dumbfounded expression.

She leaned against the open door frame, resting her head on it as she looked at him curiously. Her red hair, usually tied back in a bouncy ponytail, was wet and tucked behind her ears. She wore a dark-blue oversized hoody and hot-pants. Probably. The hoody was too long to be sure if she wore any pants at all.

A thought strikes her and she leans out into the hallway, looking left and right. When she sees Raquel standing just out of sight, she smiles and waves at her, before retaking her previous position. Raquel gives a short nod in response.

Gabriel clears his throat. Aborting the mission was now no longer an option. “Good evening,” he says finally. “How are you?” An excellent response. She definitely won’t notice that his brain failed him right there.

“Oh, I'm fine, thanks for asking. How are you holding up though? You've been through quite some hell these last few days. Nothing new for you I imagine, but are you taking care of yourself, taking some downtime?” Ah. She did it again. Shrugging off any exhaustion or weariness she had to be feeling and being concerned for his well-being instead. She might not be the only person inquiring about his health, but it felt different when those questions came from her.

With a sigh, Gabriel scratches his head and looks away. Raquel is still waiting patiently next to him. “It's been a rough, sleepless night, but then again, that's what I expected when I took this job.”  
He didn't even have to look at her to feel her gaze narrowing. “Sleepless night, hm? Say, when was the last time you actually did sleep?”

He hesitates, keeps avoiding to look her in the eye. “I... can't remember. I try not to think about it.”  
Sleep was a luxury he didn't have the time for. There was too much for him to manage, too much he couldn't ask someone else to do, too many people relying on him. He couldn't afford to sleep, to let them down, to risk sabotaging his plans. Robyn obviously saw that differently and whenever he was close to her, Gabriel liked to agree that a break didn't seem like too bad of an idea.

“Anyway, I just came to check if you were okay. Megan knew where you and Mouse were staying, so I thought I'd come and make sure everything was all right.”

Robyn didn’t give him a chance to say anything further.

“Let me get this straight. You come here after a long day and stare my poor door down for at least twenty minutes just to say ‘Good evening, be careful, bye’? Not a chance.” She opens the door further and steps aside. “Come on in. Raquel, do you want to stay as well?” She sniffs and listens to something, then starts heading back into the apartment. “Feel free to stay, Raquel. Gabriel, you are coming in, no objections allowed”, she calls as she disappears into the kitchen.

He blinks. She surprised him again. Gabriel tentatively peeks inside the familiar apartment. A delicious smell pleases his nose through the masks and his stomach growls hungrily in response. Gabriel wasn’t sure when he last ate a proper meal. He turns to Raquel and nods at her. Robyn might have invited Raquel in as well, but his first thought was that he didn’t want her to stay. Not this time.

“It’s alright, Raquel, I’ll see you back at the House of Fluff.”

She purrs faintly and leaves. For a moment, Gabriel stands alone in the hallway, now in front of an open door. He can hear humming coming from the kitchen. He has to chuckle when he thinks about how nervous and worried he had been about all of this just minutes ago and now Robyn was insisting he came in without hesitation. She wanted him there. He steps across the doorstep and closes the door behind him.

Gabriel was in for yet another surprise when he followed the mouth-watering smell into the kitchen. Robyn was busy at the stove, humming happily as she stirred in what seemed to be Bolognese sauce. Pasta was cooking in a pot. The scent was so overwhelmingly good that Gabriel had to swallow his saliva before he started to drool.

“The sauce needs a few more minutes, so why don’t you make yourself comfortable? Would you like something to drink? I can offer you orange juice, tea, hot chocolate, cool-cola, uh, milk, water, or maybe you’d prefer something alcoholic? I think we have a bottle or two of beer.”

“How about, uh… milk tea? But it’s alright, you don’t have to-”

“Milk tea, got it. Just a sec. Also, if you want, you can take off your jacket. Maybe your shoes too? Mouse cleaned the floor just yesterday if you’re concerned about that. Or do you always wear shoes except for sleep? Just make yourself comfortable, you’re tense as a bowstring.”

She was mesmerizing to watch as she danced barefoot around the kitchen, preparing his beverage, checking the pasta and cutting fresh herbs for the sauce. She was so full of energy that it made Gabriel feel old and tired to the bone.

Robyn stops what she’s been doing and turns to him when she realizes he had not moved at all. She blesses his eyes with a radiant, disarming smile. “Well? Do you plan on just standing there and staring at me the entire night?”

_Yes, that actually sounds like a good plan. Though I could probably do with sitting and staring as well._

He really didn’t have much of a choice. It felt as if he had left a significant part of his unyielding determination and most of his worries and headaches right there at the doorstep, waiting to be picked up again when he left. Later. Gabriel takes off his jacket and hangs it over one of the kitchen chairs. After some quiet contemplation he also takes off his shoes and places them next to the door. His feet rejoice at their renewed freedom and access to fresh air.

When he returns to the kitchen with quiet steps, a cup with milk tea already awaits him on the kitchen table. He takes off his ever smiling mask and puts it on the table, then takes a careful sip of his beverage. Aah, a blessing. He sighs contently as he deeply inhales the hot scent of the tea through the ski mask. This seems to please Robyn, as her cheerful bobbing and humming turns up a notch. Gabriel loosens his tie and shirt. After standing in the hallway outside of the apartment for so long, stiff and tense, he was finally able to let go of the tension bit by bit.

They spend a couple of minutes in comfortable silence. Gabriel stretches his feet and legs under the table as the tea warms his hands and inside. The air is filled with Robyn’s constant humming, sometimes she softly sings a part of the song’s lyrics. The water in the pot with noodles boils and bubbles steadily, as does the pan with the sauce. The soundscape has a lulling property, turning Gabriel’s thoughts quiet and heavy.

“I am… not usually served like this. Normally, it’s either me doing the serving or someone trying to kill me when I’m alone with people like this,” Gabriel says after some time. Being expected to do nothing at all except to relax was odd, but not unwelcome. Robyn seemed to enjoy her role as the hostess.

“Sounds like high time for a change of pace. You’re not going to lift a finger today if I can help it!” She says determined, swinging a wooden spoon at him. Dark red sauce drops from it on the floor. She quickly gets a towel and kneels down to clean the drop up. “And you dying on me is the opposite of what I want,” she adds quietly, her voice missing her usual cheerfulness.

A pinch of guilt pierces him. Or more a truckload of remorse. She might pretend as if the events of the past days didn’t bother her, but they were clearly on her mind. And this had only been the beginning, only the events of a few weeks. Looking back at his own turbulent life, painted blood red, and considering the plans he had going forward, Gabriel knew all too well that he was pulling her into plenty more events filled with violence and tragedy. That look of sorrowful contemplation was bound to become a regular guest on her face. Gabriel couldn’t say he was entirely proud of this truth, yet he also couldn’t imagine sending her away. She had already started to prove that she was a valuable asset to the Archangels, a great fit for the role of Raphael.

Suddenly, Robyn swirls around, the wooden spoon now loaded with sauce. She holds one hand just below it to catch any fleeing liquid. She presents the spoon to him, looking at him expectantly. Gabriel leans forward, carefully tasting the hot sauce.

“MMmmmMMMmm! This is good!” he exclaims, supported by a mighty growl of his stomach. Gabriel blushes at his reaction, smiling embarrassed. Robyn laughs heartedly and beams at him, beautiful and blinding as the morning sun after a never ending icy night. He was distantly aware that his mouth was hanging open at the sight.

She starts setting the table. “Do you prefer to eat without the ski mask? I could eat in the living room in that case. Mouse sleeps like a stone and went to bed stuffed like a goose, so I don’t think he’ll wake up any time soon. No danger of him waltzing in and seeing what shall not be seen. It’s just us.”

“Oh, it’s alright, I don’t mind eating with the mask.” She places a bowl with grated cheese on the table.

_Also, I would really like to eat together with you._

Not that he’d say that out loud.

Gabriel felt quite useless as he just sat there and watched Robyn finish setting the table and placing down two bowls filled with pasta and Bolognese sauce. Every time he tries to get up and help, she shushes him. Finally, she sits down opposite of him and they start to eat.

This was the most amazing meal Gabriel had in a very long time. The pasta was on point, the sauce was delicious, the dining place familiar and warm, his dining partner calming his mind with her sheer presence.

They talked while they ate. Robyn had many questions, about their plans with the Outfit, about the Archangels, why she was chosen to become a Raphael, she inquired about his, Michael’s, and Raquel’s identities, and their motives. From time to time, he could feel her foot brush against his leg. Was he taking up too much space under the table? Some of her questions he could answer, others only cryptically or evasively. She wasn’t too happy that her curiosity wasn’t completely satisfied, but she seemed to understand and didn’t insist on getting clearer answers. It was better this way.

After cleaning up the kitchen, they settle down on the couch in the living room. Gabriel basically slumps into the soft cushioning, closing his eyes the second his head touches the couch. The room is silent except for their breathing, his mind empty, his body ready to fall asleep. The thought occurs to him that he should probably leave soon if he wanted to get any more work done this night. Leaving would be the reasonable thing to do. He had done what he came for. There was little point in remaining here, right? Little point to stay in this bubble of blissfulness for just a little longer…

“Hey, Gabriel…” His heart jumps as Robyn’s voice was suddenly directly at his ear, husky and soft. He turns his head and looks directly into her big, striking blue eyes. Her face was all red, radiating heat. “I, um…” She is stumped for words for a moment, chewing on her lower lip. “I just… I wanted to thank you for coming tonight. It was the most pleasant surprise to spy you behind the door. I hadn’t quite hoped to ever have some actual quiet time with you, y’know? I mean, I did hope for that, but I didn’t think it would ever happen, with you being the boss, being always busy, always neck deep in scheming and getting shot at. And, oh boy, I’m going to say it… I would like to take this opportunity to tell you that I really, really like you.”

Ah.

What?

Did she just…?

No.

Can’t be.

Gabriel stares at her blankly. It was a ‘friend like’, right? It had to be. To assume anything else was too presumptuous. She liked him like a really good friend. It wasn’t surprising, he had already suspected as much based on how much she liked to hug him.

“Well, thank you. I like you too, you've been a great friend and a great asset to the Archangels.” He nods to himself. Yes, it had to be like this. That must be what she meant. For some reason though, her face falls at his response. That… had apparently not been the correct response.

“No, I mean, I like you, like you. A lot.” She emphasizes her words.

Oh.

Wait.

Could it…?

No.

It really couldn’t be.

If she didn’t see him like a great friend and colleague, then… what did she see him as? His mind keeps conjuring up words that he tried to bury again the moment they takes form. The romantic form of ‘like’, the kind that he didn’t think would happen to him. Good and sweet things rarely happened to him unless he baked them himself. It couldn’t be true.

“Um, okay? Are you okay? You seem to be stuttering. Are you cold, or tired?”

 _Fantastic response. Distract her by doubting her state of mind. Genius._ He wanted to smash his head against a brick wall. Where was Michael when one needed him?

“NO, you dense _idiot_! I am perfectly fine, I… UGH!” She pinches her nose in frustration. He must have done or said something really wrong. Robyn wasn’t usually one to lose her cool, but somehow he had unlocked that achievement.

The next he knew, Robyn was sitting on his lap, facing him with her entire body. “How can you be _this_ dense…,” she whispers, brushing her thump over his masked cheek as she cups his face.

“I, um…hi! What are you…You are very…,” he gulps. He could feel her warm breath on his lips. His body grows hot and his thoughts sluggish. “…close.”

_Close and warm and beautiful and too good to be true. Don’t leave. Don’t let me leave._

Even Gabriel couldn’t deny it any longer at this point. Robyn didn’t just like him as a friend. She didn’t just like him as a mentor or partner in crime. His heart was bursting with joy at the realization. He hadn’t dared to hope she might fall in love with someone who was a total enigma to her.

_But should we really do this?_

He looks away. Her blue eyes made it impossible for him to think. But so did the rest of her as well, every inch of her that was now pressing against him. Even when he looked away, her legs were still enclosing his own, her hands were still caressing his face through the fabric. She was everywhere. He fighting a losing battle.

_We could be killed any day. We’re constantly at risk. We won’t even see each other that often, most likely. Shouldn’t she be with someone more… stable?_

Absentmindedly, his hands start to tentatively roam over her bare legs.

“You have to be aware that we’re criminals, and I myself am on a mission.”

_Won’t being…romantically involved increase the risk to do something careless for the other?_

Up her legs, starting to push the long hoodie up.

“We won’t have much time for each other, and this won’t be the smoothest of rides.”

_Or would it be motivation to actually stay alive? Having someone to come back to?_

Reaching her naked buttocks.

“Are you sure about this?”

_There are so many secrets and- wait, naked?_

He feels again with both hands, mind blank. There really were no hot pants, no panties, not even the pretence of fabric in form of a thong… only bare skin. He looks at her, his mouth agape and his face turning burning hot. Robyn returns his bafflement with a look of angelic innocence that he couldn’t connect with the fact that she was wearing nothing at all beneath that giant, pesky hoodie.

Critical hit.

She brushes her thumb against his dry lips and bites on her own lower lip.

Super effective.

“Gabriel, no matter what…I love you,” she sings softly into his ear, her voice reverberating in his skull. She moves on his lap, rubbing against his crotch.

Instant KO.

“Please spend the night with me.” Her enchanting blue eyes are all he can see.

He surrenders.

Gabriel manages the slightest of nods, an involuntary response. His mind fails to catch up on what just happened though her words play in his head on repeat. Was this really happening or had he been overwhelmed and knocked out back in the hallway? He is still staring at her, dazed, as Robyn takes his nod as an invitation to lean in and kiss him.

Her lips are soft and sweet, the first touch of their lips timid and unsure as they both hold their breaths. Slowly, their kisses grow more daring, deeper, Robyn wraps her arms around his neck, Gabriel envelopes her in his arms. They savour the moment neither of them thought would ever become reality.

When they part, their gazes meet. Their faces are flushed, both bashful and excited. Wide, shy smiles spread on their faces. Gabriel puts one hand on the back of her head, pulling her close again to cover her face with playful, tickling pecks until they both start to giggle and chuckle giddily.

“I’ve dreamt about this for a long time…,” Gabriel sighs. He tucks Robyn’s red hair back behind her ear and caresses her cheek. He could hardly believe that they were really doing this. That she was sitting on his lap, rubbing against him, that they were kissing and touching each other with loving affection, expressing the neediness for the other’s closeness. Maybe he was bleeding out on some cold ground right now and this was just a fever dream. Wouldn’t be the first time that scenarios like this distracted him from hatching plans.

“Dreamt, you say? Lies.” She starts to unbutton his shirt, to kiss every inch of bare skin she can find on his neck. He lets out a sigh at the soft, ticklish touch of her lips. “To dream you need to sleep. _You_ haven’t slept in days.” He chuckles at the sad truth of her words.

“True enough. Daydreamt, then. Instead of working.”

“Good. You work too much.”

Once his shirt is fully unbuttoned, Robyn helps him take it off. She uses the opportunity to also get rid of his tight, life-saving undershirt, exposing his bare torso. As he falls back into the couch’s soft cushions, Robyn sits up straighter and fixes her gaze on his upper body. Suddenly, as he lies beneath her on the couch with no layer of protection on his person except for the ski mask on his face, Gabriel feels all too aware of his torn body.

It wasn’t the first time that people of his crew saw the scars on his chest or back, the eternal reminders of all the times someone tried to end his life or he was unlucky or stupid enough to invite Death for a tea party. Robyn had seen these scars just days ago when she patched him up after the VAMcorps Tower heist. Back then, she probably didn’t have the time or boldness to inspect him like this as he was injured.

Her fingers gently touch every single one. Perhaps she is counting them, until she realizes there are too many to count. A forlorn expression has taken the place of the sunny smile that graced her face just moments ago.

She clearly wasn’t amazed at how he was still alive. If he had to guess, she was afraid of how many more bullets would shred his body in the future, how often he might manage to barely escape death’s iron grasp.

Robyn leans down, kisses him directly above his heart. She delicately places her hand above the not yet healed bullet wound next to his heart, the shot that almost killed him in front of her eyes. She proceeds to kiss him all over the chest and shoulders, returning to his heart again and again. Wispy like a feather at first, before growing more solid and passionate. Gabriel turns into a blissfully happy, moaning puddle of a human as Robyn kisses away every ounce of tension out of his body.

His breathing quickens as her lips steadily travel lower on his abdomen. Somewhere in his puddled mind, he expects her to stop at the seam of his trousers, a natural rim to more delicate areas. He feels her place a long kiss just above the expected border, then, for a moment, there is nothing. He doesn’t quite mind the moment of respite, the echoes of her lips on his body were still fresh and burning hot.

With a jolt, Gabriel sits upright. He stares down in mild bewilderment, to the same direction his blood was rushing towards. Robyn definitely had not been stopped by the pants. Instead, she had slid off the sofa and was now kissing and stroking his crotch until her target took on a most noticeable form. At first, Gabriel could only stare dumbfounded, yet steadily more aroused. Then he grew frustrated when Robyn intercepted his hands with her own to prevent him from returning the favour in any way possible.

 _‘You’re not going to lift a finger today if I can help it!’_ That’s what she had said earlier, but she couldn’t have meant it this literally… right? In the end, the only thing Gabriel could do was to turn back into a moaning puddle.

Slowly, Robyn works her way upwards again, climbing back on top of him as she caresses and kisses his body on the way. Finally, she returns to his starving lips. Gabriel welcomes her hungrily, wrapping his arms around her with no intention of letting her go again. His determination to do or not do a certain action never wavered as quickly as in this moment. Robyn lowers herself on his crotch, which was still imprisoned in two constrictive layers of fabric. She sits bare, rubbing against him teasingly, grinning at him mischievously as he moans into the kiss and grabs her tighter. Their next course of action was a simple matter, really.

They had to change their position. It wasn’t that he minded doing it on the couch. Right now, he was willing take her anywhere. But what just wouldn’t do was that they kept on these useless pieces of clothing any longer. His mask and pants, her annoyingly big hoodie – all of that had to go right this instant. Gabriel wanted her to kiss his face with the same devotion she had kissed his body, wanted her to bless his face with her touch. He wanted to trick her into giving him the opportunity to finally worship her as she deserved.

Words aren’t necessary. They kiss, and get up as they do. There is no moment where they did not touch as they stumble towards Robyn’s room. By the time they manage to reach the door, they have turned into an entwined mess of limbs and tongues. As the door falls open, Robyn breaks away, stepping backwards into her dark room, only lightened up by the lights in the living room. As she walks, she pulls up her hoodie in one swift motion. Gabriel holds his breath and barely hears the hoodie drop to the ground, being too mesmerized by what he could see of her beautiful naked form. He had to stare for just a moment longer, taking in the sight of her and her shy but excited smile, before he turns off the lights in the living room and too steps inside the room and closes the door behind him. The room turns black.

With his body and face shrouded in darkness, Gabriel finally takes off the ski mask on the spot. It falls to the ground with a soft thump. The skin of his face prickles in the cool air of the room. Robyn had to be cold as well, standing there completely naked and with no one to keep her warm.

They meet halfway to the bed. Robyn basically jumps at him when she finds him, seeking the warmth of his longing embrace. Gabriel lets his hands roam over her body, now unhindered by her clothes. This time it is he who manages to coax pleasant sounds out of her as his hands touch and caress sensitive areas.

Her hands, in turn, travel up to his face until they rest on the sides of his head. Her thumbs draw along the length of his cheekbones once, twice… then Robyn suddenly breaks their kiss. “Oh!”, she exclaims stunned when she realises that he had completely unmasked himself. At first, they stand still for a moment as Robyn gets a feel for Gabriel’s face with her fingers, noticing the presence of scars on its left side. The feeling of someone else’s touch on his face feels unfamiliar, but he quickly realizes that he needs more of this. It just feels too good, having his usually masked skin caressed first by her delicate fingers, then by her soft lips, his head massaged by her nails gently combing through his damp hair. An unprecedented excitement fills Robyn’s movements as her lips and hands explore this seldom reachable territory.

Soon, the room is filled with excited giggles and chuckles. His pants drop the ground, him being set free at last. They fall onto the bed, entwined, laughing, filled with anticipation. Gabriel manages to take position above Robyn, leaning down to cup one of her breasts, squeezing it, while kissing the other. The soft moans she exclaims cause him to smile and his own heat to rise further, his hand to travel down between her already invitingly spread thighs. 

_“Please,”_ she pleads almost voiceless, wrapping her legs around his hips. Gabriel was in no position to refuse, being all too eager to go further himself. But there was one thing he had to say before continuing, one important thing he had failed to say before.

“Robyn,“ he kisses her lips, along her jaw, her sensitive ear. A shiver runs through her body as she feels his hot breath, “I’ve been meaning to say… I have always loved you.“ His confession finally made, he lowers himself and devotes his entire being to her pleasure.

When his phone starts to make ear-piercing noises, Gabriel’s very first instinct is to fall out of the bed and to frantically search for his phone. He had drilled himself over the years to answer a call, no matter how late or early. Often enough, he was called to deal with a life or death deciding situation. Sometimes though, it was just Michael being bored and proposing some ridiculous undertaking to have some fun. Still, he had to at least check whether the call was about something important or not.

The very second thought that crossed his still half asleep mind was that he most certainly _did not_ want to look for his phone. Because that would mean giving up his most comfortable and recharging spoon position with Robyn. Instead of getting up, he hugs her more tightly, burying his face in the crook of her shoulder, wishing for the phone to stop pestering him and the batteries to die a sudden death. Wishing that this time of bliss could continue for just a bit longer.

“Gabe… your phone…” Robyn’s voice is filled with sleep, her tongue sluggish. Just like he felt. Still, she turns around in his arms and blesses him with long, dreamy kiss, touching his bare cheek gently with her hand. The tormenting ringing stops.

“You should go back to sleep…” So that at least one of them would get a whole night’s rest. Robyn doesn’t follow his advice. She nudges him onto his back, lying down on top of him. He sighs contently as she nibbles on the length of his jaw and then covers it in fleeting kisses. He had never thought that his face could feel this starved and needing of touch.

“As should you. But that’s not going to happen, is it? I can go back to sleep when you’re all masked up again and gone. Let us have these minutes.” She nuzzles his nose with hers, tickling his face with her hair. His hands roam over her body, caressing, massaging, and teasing. Once again they fall into a chorus of content chuckles and soft sighs.

She places one hand on his right cheek and her thumb on his lips as she tries to discern every unique scar on the left side of his face with her other hand. Absentmindedly, her thumb repeatedly draws across his lip until he gently kisses and sucks at her finger. A surprised sound escapes her.

Gabriel moves from the tip of her thumb down its length to the soft palm of her hand. Every inch of her hand, every finger, every knuckle, he blesses her entire hand with kisses until she lets out a sweet sound between a sigh and a moan. 

Then the phone starts ringing again and they both sigh defeated.

One last, long kiss, and then in the blink of an eye Robyn has hopped out of the bed and left the room. The feeling of loneliness and emptiness without her in his arms was shockingly overwhelming.

Without much motivation, he starts searching his phone. He sits down on the edge of the bed when he answers it quietly. It is most definitely a call he could have done without. These were news he did not need, especially not this night. But the world didn’t care, it never did. It was time to get drowned in reality again.

Gabriel puts on the clothes he took off in the bedroom. Socks, pants, ski mask. When he steps into the living room, he can hear Robyn tinkering in the kitchen, the apartment once again filled with her humming.

He finds his undershirt near the couch. Just not his shirt. It should be somewhere around here? Gabriel searches and searches, but the shirt remains eaten by the void. Confused, he steps into the kitchen. “Hey, Robyn? Have you seen my– oh.”

Found it.

A plate with two freshly made sandwiches was placed on the kitchen table, clearly waiting for him. His iconic smiling mask was lying next to it. Robyn herself was currently filling pasta and sauce left over from their dinner into a plastic box. She was wearing his shirt.

“I take it you have to leave asap?” Robyn turns around to him, that same expression of angelic innocence on her face that blew him away the day before. Maybe with a hint of cheekiness in her eyes this time. In contrast to yesterday, she was wearing boyshorts. But it was obvious that she was wearing no top piece beneath Gabriel’s open shirt.

“Ye-Yeah. No time to lose. Something big is going down, so, uh…“

So eloquent this morning, wasn’t he.

He watches her as she closes the box and puts it next to the sandwiches. 

“Okay, then here’s early breakfast, a potential main dish in case it doesn’t get lost or annihilated before you find a microwave. Then there’s one night’s stay filled with pleasure, home cooked dinner yesterday, and a confession of love. That makes… let’s see… how about I’ll take one, no, two long ‘see-you-later’ kisses as payment?”

Gabriel chuckles amused at her calculation of the costs. “Make that three”, he replies and leans down to give her what she’s asked for. When they part, she is holding his shirt in one hand. “You’re using unfair negotiating methods”, he complains in jest, kissing her again and brushing his hands against her breasts.

Robyn simply grins in response and sits down on the table. As she watches Gabriel put on his shirt and jacket, she holds up a sandwich high enough for him to comfortably eat it while getting dressed. It was an odd situation for him, being spoon fed by his almost completely naked partner, but it filled him with the warm feeling of being cared for.

“You are not going to ask to tag along?” he asks as he puts on his shoes. Robyn thinks for a moment.

“Does ‘something big’ mean potential danger for the entire crew?”

“That is to be expected at least.” She nods at his response.

“Then no. That would mean leaving Mouse alone. I’d rather make sure he is safe if someone were to come here.”

Gabriel nods and smiles at her decision, hugging her close. “Then please prepare for the worst and stay safe.”

“Same to you.” They kiss softly, unwilling to part. But he had to leave and they both knew, so when Gabriel noticed Robyn’s coldness induced shivering, he yanked her from the table and pushed her firmly towards her room. “Now get dressed before you catch a cold. I need you in top condition.”

“Aye, aye, boss!” She laughs and hurries to her room. “See you later! I love you!” she calls to him as she saves her cold body first into the hoodie, then under the blanket. “Make ‘em pray, Gabe!”

Gabriel chuckles at the last bit. He puts on the mask, checks his equipment and guns, then takes the last sandwich and the plastic box before he heads to the door. “I love you too”, he murmurs quietly. He takes a deep breath, steels himself and steps over the doorstep, out into the unforgiving reality of Chicago.


End file.
